


ghost

by xnky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: Link spends his time in Rito Village to release stress.





	ghost

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks, but i need to practice writing anyway. i keep on unconsciously switching to revali's perspective in all my fics and i hate it ??

For each settlement Link had visited on his solo mission (not really, he’d made friends and enemies on his journey), Rito Village had become his favorite. Of course, he loved everyone in Goron City, liked the lively atmosphere of Gerudo Town, enjoyed games and peace in Lurelin and cherished the cozy feeling of Hateno, but the northern village brought him tranquility and time that no other place in Hyrule could compete with. The winding stairs always made him feel like he’d gone somewhere new, even though he’d spent so much time there that the owner of the inn let him buy his own bed. The people were warm and proud of what they’d built, what they’d repaired after the Calamity struck much of Hyrule. And the sight from the top, near Medoh, was phenomenal. The snowy peaks of the Hebra region, with fiery Death Mountain in the distance; Link spent hours next to the mechanical beast, just letting the wind kiss his neck and allowing clouds pass as hours did.

However, Link had to admit, there was another reason why he’d spend so much time in Rito Village.

“Visiting me again?” He heard one day, with his head resting on his bag at the proper angle for cloud watching. He turned slowly towards Medoh, seeing a familiar spirit flying down.

“Hi,” He shouted, raising and waving his hand. He sat up as Revali approached, patting the hard ground next to him, even though he knew Revali couldn’t sit down in his incorporeal form.

“You’ve really got to take care of Hyrule, not sit and wait for it to help itself,”  Revali stated, floating down next to the blond. “You’ve told me you have already gotten all of the terminals on Vah Naboris, yes? What’s got you having cold feet?”

Link, lying back down, responded, “I don’t know. If something took away Urbosa, of all people, then…”

Revali nodded, even though Link had turned away to face the sky. “You have to act on your fear, though. The princess is still waiting for you.”

Link sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. “What about you?” He asked, turning back to the Rito. “You’ve passed. Do you ever think about what’ll happen if I defeat the Calamity?”

“Not if, when,” Revali corrected. He looked down, staring at his green glowing feet. “And...well, I’ve been busying myself with Medoh. I haven’t much time to think about that.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Revali flapping his wings every now and then and Link taking occasional sips out of a waterskin.

Revali looked to Link. The wind blew through his hair, getting in his eyes and mouth. His face had a flush to it due to the cold. But when Revali looked at his own form, every feather on his body was still. He no longer had frequent stomach aches because he ate too many fruit pies, or shoulder pain due to his long training hours.

He felt nothing, and Link had to feel everything.

Eventually tired of the silence and the growing thoughts in his head, Revali coughed. “I’m scared. Terrified, honestly.”

Link seemed surprised if only for a moment, then sat up and faced Revali. “I can’t blame you,” he meekly replied. “Impa told me that she thought you all had died in vain. But now that she knows that you’re all still around, it’s probably because you still have to fulfill your destiny.” He paused, fiddling with his thumbs. “What’ll happen when we defeat Ganon? After everything?”   

Revali frowned, hoping it was not what he was thinking about. He sighed. “I don’t know.”

Link and Revali went back to a comfortable silence, watching the sun kiss the horizon. As the sun set, Link got his things together and prepared to fly back down to the village and stay at the inn.

“Well, you should get going. It’s getting late,” Revali observed.

Link nodded, pulling out his paraglider. “See you,” he said.

Revali nodded and flew back to Medoh once he saw that Link safely arrived down below.

(Three words were ghosting his lips, as he was ghosting Rito Village. Though Revali had a creeping feeling he wouldn’t be able to say those words to Link himself, he didn’t mind. He was a spirit, belonging to Goddess Hylia, not to the living realm. Link had an entire life to live ahead of him. And when he did see that Link had defeated Calamity Ganon, fading wasn’t as hard as he thought because nobody remembered him anyway; except for Link. But he knew Link already knew that.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find my art/writing tumblr at https://doggerart.tumblr.com .


End file.
